Strange Partners
by quidditchcaptain14
Summary: Hermione dreams wierd dreams.... Malfoy and Pansy have turned to the good side, and to top it all off the 7th yr. dance is coming up... The war is ending... who wins?
1. The Mystery Dance Partner

Chapter1: The Mystery Dance Partner  
  
As I ran towards the common room I had hot, angry tears spilling down my face. I can't believe Ron would do something like this to me! I halted to a stop in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. "Butterbeer Caps," I manged to gasp before springing into the room. As I was heading towards the girl's dormitry someone grabbed my arm. I spun around to come face to face with Harry, someone I didn't want to talk to at the moment.  
  
"Hermione what's wrong?"  
  
"You know very well what's wrong!" I sputterd furiously.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. Why do you think I asked?" Retaileted Harry.  
  
"I don't want to talk t0 you right now!" I screamed ripping my arm out of Harry's grasp. I continued running to my dorm but Harry's quick Seeker reflexes beat me to the door, blocking my way in.  
  
"Let me in, I'm not going to talk!" I screamed trying to push him out of the way.  
  
"I won't until you tell me!" Harry said in a firm but concerned voice.  
  
"FINE! If you really want to know!"  
  
"I do, that's why I asked!" Harry answered with a faint hint of exasperration .  
  
"Fine! I found Ron and asked him to the dance!" I sputtered.  
  
"Oh good, what did he say?"  
  
"What do you think he said?" I shot back.  
  
"I don't know! That's why I keep asking!" Harry replied throwing his hands up.  
  
"He said "no"!" I said crying again.  
  
"What? Why? Did he tell you? You guys were getting along great,- well except for the nagging to study for the N.E.W.T.S.," Harry asked perplexingly.   
  
"He likes someone else!" I bawled.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I think you know quite well!"  
  
"No, I don't - so tell me WHO?"   
  
There was a few minutes of silence ub which my tears started falling more and more rapidly. Than I screamed, "YOU!"  
  
Harry's eyes widened with shock. And then...  
  
Hermione shot of bed breath heavily. Talking quitely to herself she said, "Ron isn't gay... what am I thinking? This end of the year dance is really getting to me. I can tell or at least hope Ron likes me," And with that she smiled, closing her eyes and muttered, "I'll ask him in the morning," and than fell into a deep sleep. 


	2. The Joining

Chapter 2: The Joining  
  
It was early Saturday morning about 7:00 am. It was only a week until the dance and Ron had a lot on his mind. One important one of a bushy- haired girl named Hermione. Her hair was not as bushy as it had been there first few years at Hogwarts, but it didn't really matter to Ron. He wanted to ask her out to the dance but was afraid of being rejected. Even Draco and Ginny were going out.  
  
Ginny, Neville, Lavander, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were all gathered in the library studying for the N.E.W.T.S., Ginny had been skipped up a grade, Draco and Pansy walked over together. Everyone looked up because the couple had broken up over a month ago.  
  
Draco walked up and said," Do you know what that crackhead of a headmaster did Potty and Weasel? He moved us to Gryffindor for protection from our Slytherin mates, but Slytherins let only Malfoys certainly don't need protection from the likes of you. Ha, I think Dumbledore only met for us to watch you Potty. To protect you from your poor old scar."  
  
"Oh bug off Malfoy!" Ginny snided.  
  
"Ooohhh does the little Weasel have a temper?" Smirked Malfoy.  
  
"Well it isn't our fault that the Ministry of Magic 'acidentally' found the list you and Pansy wrote sending you're 'mate's' fathers to Azkaban." Ginny remarked.  
  
"Now look who's the smart alick of the group," smirked Pansy.  
  
"Well at least Ginny's got more brains than you do," Harry replied taughtingly.   
  
"Oh shut up Potty. Why don't you go save the day. That appear to be the only thing you're good at," Pansy sneered.  
  
"Oh shut up all of you, maybe we could actually study for the N.E.W.T.S.!" Hollered Neville.  
  
"You are welcome to join us Draco and Pansy if you can manage not to provoke anyone," Lavender offered....  
  
From that day on Draco and Pansy became part of the Dream Team.  
  
It was the end of exam party and everyone was enjoying themselves. Neville and Lavendar had "run off" somewhere. Ron had no doubt to do what. Those two had been going for a year now. The same with Seamus and Parvati, who were now cuddled together on the couch. As Ron was looking at Hermione when another couple kissing caught his eye. As he looked closer he he relized it was, "DRACO AND GINNY?" He shouted. The two pull apart.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you two doing?" Hollered a now angry Ron.  
  
"What do you think Ron?" Ginny answered, showing more than a little irritation.  
  
"Well aren't we little Mr. Obvious right now," Draco snided.  
  
"Malfoy you keep you your bloody hands and lips off my sister or so help me-"   
  
"Ronald Weasley we were going to tell you after the party but too late now. Malfoy and I are going out and there is nothing- mark me- nothing that you can do to stop me!" Ginny told her brother furiously. With that she turned and grabbed Malfoy's hand and pulled him to the door.  
  
"Oh and by the way, Potter and Pansy seem to be getting along quite nicely together. I guess you're the only one without a date to the dance!" Shouted Malfoy. Kissing Ginny they walked out hand in hand.  
  
And that was why he wanted to take Hermione to the dance. Also he was in love with her since the first time he had laid eyes on her. He just hoped she thought the same way about him. 


	3. The Changing

**Chapter 3: The Changing**  
  
I t was Saturday morning about 7:15 am. Harry had just woken up. He was going to talk to Ron about getting him and Hermione together. But when he looked at Rons bed it was empty. It figures because he's been flying every morning to relieve some of his thoughts.  
  
"hmm maybe I should go join him.Naaaa it's his privacy,let him be.I can talk to him later.  
  
Harry swung himself out of bed.He knew what he was going to do before he even thought about it. Mail pansy her love note. He gave one to her everyday as to start a tradition between them. He had been kind of upset when Ginny chose Draco over him. Harry had gone out with Ginny but it didnt last.But then again he had chosen Pansy over Ginny.  
  
Draco and Pansy had changed alot over the last month.They had both become a whole lot nicer and helpful.Malfoy still enjoyed calling Harry "Potty" every once in awhile.  
  
The whole reason Draco and Pansy had been moved to Gryffindor was because they had written a list of all the deatheaters including there parents.They then mailed it to the Ministry of Magic,who then sent Aurors to capture them.NO one was to pleased with the then couple.Dumbledore thought if they were with us Gryfindors they would have better protection.  
  
Now then everyone in the Dream Team were together except Ron and Hermione. Harry was going to take care of that today. Draco and Ginny had been going out for a month.Same with Harry and Pansy.Neville and Lavender had been going out for a year.They joined the dream team in the sixth year.  
  
Neville had changed.He had joined the quidditch team and was a beater.He was now lean and muscular.He wasnt clumsy and dumb as he used to be.He was now every girls dream. You could say a girl magnet.But his heart was for Lavender and her heart only.Lavender also kept Neville together .  
  
Seamus and Parvati would occasionly join the group but wouldnt stay long.They would just come to study or do homework.Parvati and Lavender were still best friends but werent together as much.Seamus and Neville were now best friends and and spent more time together. Dean had moved to America to go to school there.When Dean moved Ginny dumped him knowing that a long-distance relationship wouldnt work. There wsa alot of tear exchange there. But that was all fixed when Harry asked Ginny out two days after the episode.It didnt work out,so they figured that it would be better to stay as friends.  
  
It was now 7:45 am and ron just walked into the dorm.  
  
"Hey Ron! Are you feeling okay?"Harry asked  
  
"Yeah. I Just had to think about a few things."Ron said  
  
"You should ask her out you know?"Harry replied.  
  
" I am and today. In fact this morning!"Ron said in a enthusiastic and determined voice.  
  
"Way to go Ron.Finally, I thought i would never see the day.Now will you come with me to the owlery to mail my note to Pansy?"Harry asked him in a pleading almost begging voice.  
  
A voice yelled "Potty,Weasel shut-up.I need my beauty rest."  
  
"Not again. Geez doesnt she already get enough."Ron sighed following Harry outside to the Owlery. 


	4. New Beginnings

Draco POV  
  
It was now 8 am. Draco had woken to the sound of voices. Oh dangit it was Ron and Harry. Again. The weasel boy had woken him up everyday this week to go flying. "Will you two shut-up. I am trying to get my beauty rest." Malfoy shouted. They just ignored him and walked out the room, probably to mail another love note to Pansy.  
  
Draco and Pansy has been going out since the third year. All the cuddling and sappiness had been fine at first but then it got plain old annoying. Besides, even though he didn't want to admit it at first he had his eyes on Ginny. But if his father found out he would flip. He already tried to kill her once, if not directly. He finally saw his father for who he was, a coward. He gave money to the ministry to get out of Azkaban. But he had plotted behind their backs. He was waiting for Voldemort to come back. Dumbledore himself sent Lucius to Azkaban in Draco's fifth year. Draco would not take over his fathers job. He despised his father and hated Voldemort.  
  
Well at least Ginny is pureblood, to keep the line going. That was another thing his father did was brainwash him about being pure. For crying out loud Voldemort wasn't even pure. Draco didn't care if Ginny was pureblood or not he still loved her.  
  
"Ohhh that reminds me I have to apoligize to Hermione for calling her a mudblood."  
  
Draco got out of bed and walked into the common room. He actually enjoyed being a Gryffindor. It was always warm not like the dungeons like it was always cold. You always had fun in the tower to. The Dream Team was now bigger, better and the most respected group. The DA had expanded and it was still a secret. The classes were more advanced and were marked very high in the DADA class. They learned more spells than most full grown wizards can do or learn. All the Gryffindors were part of the group. They were the only ones that go to every meeting. Occasionally the other houses would come but only a few from them would come to every meeting. Of course no Slytherins went to the meetings. Well that is if you didn't count Draco and Pansy but they are Gryffindors now. That was at least what Draco thought of himself now. Everyone in the DA could do a patronus. Sadly enough he was ashamed of his patronus, it was a snake. An animal he had come to despise. Hermione had an otter. Ginny had a bear. Ron had a lion. There patronus matched there anger. Harry had a stag. Pansy had a raven. Neville had an Rhino.and Lavender had a falcon. Draco hated his snake but it was cool looking if anything else.  
  
'Well I am hungry so I guess I should go eat." Malfoy got up and left towards the great hall. 


	5. Another Weird Dream

Chapter 5: Another Wierd Dream  
  
It was now 8:30 am Saturday morning. Ginny was just waking up. The sunlight was streaming through her window. She tried to remember her dream. It had to do with Draco and Hermione. How did it go? Oh yea... Now she could remember:  
  
I was walking towards the Great Hall to meet Draco. He wanted to tell me something. As I was walking and I saw a class room with the door open. I heard moaning and giggling, and as I walked in a saw a couple making out. Wait a minute- It couldn't be... "Draco and Hermione?" What? When? Why?  
  
"Draco why her? Why Hermione?" I asked.  
  
"Because she can give me what I what I want and more. She fill my desire!" Malfoy answered.  
  
"Yeah and Ron never asked me so I won't wait anymore. He broke my heart!" Hemione laughed coldly.  
  
"But... but... but... WHY?" I screamed.  
  
That was when she had woken up. That couldn't happen. Draco loved her more than anything, including life itself. And Hermione will always keep waiting. She loves Ron and he loves her. They just won't tell each other.  
  
Draco and Ginny going out wsa a major shock. Cool, rich, refined, stuck up, Malfoy going out with a low, poor, Weasley. But people had been even more shocked when Draco and Pansy had been moved to Gryffindor. No one really cared that Pansy and Harry were going out. Neville change in personality and body structure turned him into a giant girl magnet but his heart lied with Lavander and her alone. Seamus and Parvati going out was just a waiting couple. Everyone knew who liked who but were just waiting when they figure it out. Apparently 6 years.  
  
Ginny tried going out with Harry but it just didn't work. They had the same get different personality. She also didn't spend enough time with Harry.  
  
Sje couldn't wait till the dance. It was in two weeks. She was wearing a strapless white dress with a low cut. It was satin around the up area but than it flowed out in a sort of floaty material. She was white heels to match with one strap acrossed the foot, and was wearing satin white gloves that cut of at her middle fingers. Her nails would also be white and her hair curled with a headband with real roses the color of her dress.  
  
Hermione would look the same except she would be wearing all red and her hair would flow straight. Pansy would wear all blue, Lavander all purple, Partvati sea green, and all would have her hair curled.   
  
She had no idea what the boys were wearing. Proabley tuxes. At least she hoped. All she cared about was what Draco looked liked and what he thought about her.  
  
She didn't know why or how she started to date Draco. Ohhh, now she could remember:  
  
Ginny was sitting in the library. She wa studying for her N.E.W.T.S. Malfoy came up behind her and said," Hey Red you need to take a break! Come with me and you'll have fun!"  
  
"No I have to..."  
  
"You've read the same page 6 times- take a break."  
  
"Fine where are we going?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Outside, we're going flying."  
  
"But what about brooms? Mine's broken!"  
  
"It's ok, you can ride with me! The sun is setting, it will be beautiful! I promise!"   
  
"Okay Malfoy..."  
  
They had rode for an hour, ending in a passionate kiss.  
  
"I love you Ginny..."  
  
"I love you too Draco."  
  
Ginny still remembered that night like it was today. She got shivers everytime she thought about Draco. She even called him ferret! Her ferret. He called her Red and no one was to look at Ginny in any other way than a "hi" or a "hello" and absolute no touching.   
  
No girl could do anything to her ferret. If anyone looked but her they better watch out. She was glad he had changed for the good. Ginny was just afraid of everyone who wanted to hurt him because of being a traitor. She was also good friends with Pansy, to her suprise was very smart, friendly, funny and nice.  
  
Ginny got out of bed and walked into the common room and none the less no one was there. She sat down and started in the fire. She went back to her room and got dressed and went to get breakfast. 


	6. The Love Note

Chapter 6: The Love Note  
  
Pansy had just woken up by Ginny leaving the room for breakfast. Pansy decided to get up. It was 9 am on Satuday, and she wanted to go downstairs to get her love letter. She enjoyed getting one everyday. Harry always said something sweet. Sometimes it was a poem, sometimes a short note, or a long letter. Everyday she got one though, no matter what.  
  
No one was suprised that Pansy and Harry were together. They fit like a piece in a puzzle. Everyone was just shocked with Malfoy and Ginny.  
  
She thought at first she was the one to Malfoy. He broke it off by saying her actions just plain anoying. At first Pansy didn't like Ginny because Draco chose Ginny over Pansy. But then again Harry chose her over Ginny.  
  
As Pansy sat down next to Harry in the Great Hall the owls came. Hedwig came and scarred right towards Pansy. She did that everyday. Pansy gave her a sausage and she flew off. Pansy opened the note. It read:  
  
"Pansy, you are flower  
  
My love for you is as tall as a tower  
  
Pasny, you are so gourgous  
  
My love for you is enormous  
  
Pansy, your voice is like honey  
  
My love for you isn't even funny  
  
Pansy, you are so sweet  
  
7pm today by the lake is where we'll meet."  
  
She turned and pecked Harry on the lips. "That was so sweet of you, Harry. Don't worry I'll be there." She smiled and than continued to eat. 


	7. The Asking

Hermiones POV  
  
It was now 9:30 am and Hermione was just getting up. All the girls had left. Hermione just laid in bed thinking. Her dream was freaky. Ron was defiantly not gay. She was going to ask him out today. She would march down to breakfast and ask him out.  
  
She got up and put her clothes on. She ran out of her room and ran to the Great Hall. She waited a few minutes to catch her breath. She walked in and sat next to Ron.  
  
"Morning Ron, Harry, Pansy, Ginny, Malfoy, Neville, and Lavender." Hermione said in one sentence.  
  
"Morning Hermione." They all said in unison  
  
"Hey Hermione. You slept in late. Why?" Ron asked.  
  
"I was tired from waking up in the middle of the night because of the a nightmare." Hermione answered.  
  
"Oh poor baby. Come here!" Ron said pulling Hermione into a hug. "I am always here if you need me. Do you need to talk about it?" Ron asked while stroking her hair. Hermione pushed away and looked into Ron's eyes and said "Ronald Weasley will you go out with me? I love you more than life itself, Ron."  
  
Every one at the Gryffindor table looked at the two with shock, and anticipation. Ron looked at Hermione and said "I was going to ask you today but you beat me to it. Yes Hermione I will go to the dance with you. Now answer me this, will you go to the dance with me? I have loved you since the first time I have seen you."  
  
"Yes Ron I will." She leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss .The whole Gryffindor table clapped. The two pulled apart as the other tables looked to see what was going on. They didn't see anything.  
  
"Congratulations you two." Harry and Pansy said together. They stood up to leave.  
  
"Yeah we have been waiting for 7 years now. It is about time. Even Malfoy has been waiting. You have been very obvious." Ginny and Malfoy left together holding hands.  
  
Ron and Hermione spent the whole day together. They flew and spent the night together. 


	8. The Detention

Ron's POV  
  
Ron couldn't believe that Hermione asked him out! Now he wouldn't have to go to the dance by himself. He was wearing a black tux. The other guys were too. They are also pinning roses the color of their dates dresses. They had to beg their girls to tell them what colors they were wearing. Harry's and Seamus' were the hardest to find. Blue and sea green roses are very rare. They finally found them. They also are giving the girls a bouquet of roses with each of the colors of roses in them. They were very pretty.  
  
The dance was in two weeks. Only seventh years could go. If a seventh year asked a younger year only fifth and sixth could go.  
  
The Dream team had to do the decorating. It was their detention.  
  
flashback begins  
  
They were all in the dungeons. They were working on veristiniam. They were waiting for the potion to finish boiling. They had ten minutes left to boil. They were all joking and laughing. Professor Snape had become nicer to the group because, one, they were all part of the Order of the Phoenix. Two, Draco and Pansy were part if the group. Three, they were the best group he had ever had. They were smart and made very good potions.  
  
Anyway, they split up to go play a trick on the students. They were going to add food dye to the potion. It didn't do anything to it but change the color. They all came back to their caldron and put it in a bottle to be graded. Professor Snape was having a fit.  
  
"Red Crabbe, Red! How on Earth did you manage to turn it red? Never mind, don't tell me."  
  
"Orange, Gayle, orange. Didn't I say that one bat spleen was enough?"  
  
"Green, Finnigan. Why green? Didn't I say 3 times counter clockwise and 4 times clockwise?"  
  
"Blue, Patil. Why did you add Moonstone? That isn't even one of the ingredients!"  
  
"So the Dream Team was the only group that could do it correctly? Will one of you tell me why the others couldn't?"  
  
Malfoy raised his hand "Sir we read all the instructions three times. Then we read each one...  
  
"Why is your hand blue Mr. Malfoy? Everyone in the team hold out your hand? Just as I suspected, Ginny and Malfoy have blue on their hands. Harry and Pansy have green. Neville and Lavender have red and Hermione and Ron have orange. Please speak to me after class so I can hand out your detentions. Class dismissed."  
  
The Dream Team sat there till everyone was gone. They all walked up to the desk and stood around it.  
  
"I am appalled that you would do this to me. There is 3 weeks to prepare for the dance. You will have to set up for it. It will be a day before the dance. Don't worry the people will eat outside for two days. You will do this without any magic. You may go now." Snape said pointing to the door.  
  
Flashback ends  
  
That was to be their detention. They hated it but at least it was better than some they have done.  
  
Ron stood up and stretched. He said goodnight to the Dream Team and went up to his room. He lay in bed and pulled the drapes around him. He fell asleep in about 5 minutes. 


	9. Letting Go

**Chapter 9: Letting Go**

Harry looked back at the lake where he and Pansy had been standing only moments earlier, just talking and holding each other close. Those where the times Harry enjoyed most, and what he loved about Pansy. She just like to cuddled up with him and talk about stuff. Taking one last look at the setting sun he turned and starting jogging back to the castle. He wanted to ask Ron how his first day as a couple with Hermione had gone. It was about time that the two had hooked up. Harry had known for a while that they were right for each other, it had just taking some time for them to figure it out for themselves.   
  
Walking into the Entrance Hall Harry saw Malfoy leaning up against the wall and went over to join him. "What's up Potter?" Draco grinned. "You and Pansy have been gone for long enough. She just walked in a couple of minutes ago if you're looking for her."  
  
"Actually I was looking for Ron. Have you seen him?" Harry asked.  
  
Raising his eyebrows, Malfoy let out a laugh. Harry still hadn't gotten used to hearing Malfoy laugh, in the past it had always been a sneer or a snide comment but never a friendly laugh. "I haven't seen either of those two lovebirds since breakfast this morning, but good luck finding them."   
  
Harry and followed Malfoy's gaze up the stairs. "Ginny?"  
  
"Yeah, I told her we'd go for a broom ride and watch the sunset, but if she doesn't hurry up there's not going to be much left to see." Just then Ginny came running down the stairs, hair as red flames flowing behind her. Harry saw her eyes light up as soon as she saw Draco waiting for her.  
  
"Sorry I took so long," she grinned. "Hullo Harry!"   
  
"Hey Ginny. Any idea where I might find Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked hopefully.  
  
"Nope, I haven't see them all day, but don't worry I'm pretty sure they're fine." Ginny giggled giving Malfoy a kiss. Harry starting feeling a little uncomfortable and decided it was time to leave.  
  
Harry started toward the stairs. "Well I guess I better go find Pansy. See you guys later!" Trudging up the stairs, Harry barely waited for the staircases to stop moving before he kept on walking. Where were they? He wasn't exactly worried... it was just that Ron and Hermione had been his best friends before the Dream Team had been formed and Harry felt in some ways he was losing them to their new found relationship.   
  
"Hey darling, what's the matter?" Pansy's voice melted over him like honey.   
  
"It's just..." Harry began but Pansy beat him to it.  
  
"Ron and Hermione?" Harry nodded, and Pansy came over and wrapped him up in her arms. "Look Harry, things are changing. I mean if they hadn't I wouldn't have you now. And I wouldn't change that for the world. Ron and Hermione- they'll always be two of you're closest friends, but they need some time alone right now."  
  
"Thanks Pan." He said kissing her forehead and holding her tight. "I guess you're right, things are changing. It's just... it's hard to let go sometimes."


	10. The Decorations

/Disclaimer: Sorry we have not put this on our other stories. DON'T SUE PLZ. We do not own any of the characters in this story. IF we did this would be published in a book. And we would be filthy rich. Thank you.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Draco was pissed. He didn't want to do detention. He shouldn't have raised his hands. Why does he have to do the decorations? At least he would have the Dream Team to help.  
  
The decorations weren't that hard to understand. Say you walk into the great hall. In the center of the room is a giant dance floor. To the left of the doors is the slytherin section. It is roped off with ropes of green and silver. There are 10 round tables that fit ten people. Hanging from the ceiling is a giant snake. The whole area is green and silver.  
  
To the right of the doors is the Gryffindor section. It is the same except is has red and gold for the area and a giant lion is hanging.  
  
Across the hall from the gryffindor section is the Ravenclaw. It has a falcon hanging from the ceiling. The area is decorated with the colors of blue and silver.  
  
Across the hall from the Slytherin is the Hufflepuff. The same, only in colors of yellow and black. A badger is hanging from the ceiling.  
  
Draco looked inside the hall for the others. They were in the middle of the dance floor. They were with Professor Snape.  
  
"Hey guys! Sorry I am late." Draco said.  
  
"Its so nice for you to join us Mr. Malfoy." Professor Snape sneered. "Now you all know what your are supposed to do. Make sure it is done by 1:00 tonight. Thank you and goodbye." Snape turned and left the room.  
  
"Okay lets split and work two to a section." Hermione suggested.  
  
"Sure! Draco and I will be in the slytherin section. Neville and Lavender in the hufflepuff section. Harry and Pansy in the Ravenclaw section and Ron and Hermione in the Gryffindor section." Ginny said while pointing to the sections.  
  
The pairs worked well. They put all the chairs and tables in their correct spot. They laughed as they put up the streamers, beads, plants and fairies in the houses colors. It was well after 8:00 when it was time to hang up the animal.  
  
"Okay we need to do this with four people, Harry and Pansy come over with us." Hermione said while Harry and Pansy walked over.  
  
"We will work with Ginny and Draco." Neville said while he and Lavender walked over.  
  
"All right. Ginny you stand on my shoulders while Lavender you stand on Neville's." Draco said  
  
"Yeah. We'll keep you balanced. Just help to keep yourself balanced too." Neville said while helping Lavender on his shoulders. She didn't weigh much. He was also very strong. Being a beater did have its advantages. He wasn't also as clumsy. Every girl was after him now, like a giant girl magnet. If they weren't after him they were after Ron. He had become tall and very muscular. His voice had gone very deep in the sixth year. Neville's went deep in the beginning of the seventh year. Draco was also a girl magnet. You could also say a sex god. Though no one went after him .No one wanted the wrath of Ginny. She was the fiercest of the Weasley's. Ginny was also a sex goddess. Every guy was after her. Draco cursed a sixth year in to thinking it was girl for touching Ginny.  
  
Everything went well with Ginny's group. No accidents happened. They did all four animals. Hermione and Pansy couldn't remain balanced.  
  
Next they moved the staff table and the award table. In between the Slytherin and Hufflepuff, the two tables went.  
  
"I wonder who will win the Potions award?" Pansy asked  
  
"Draco will. He has always been at the top of the class." Ginny said while smiling at Draco.  
  
"Transfiguration?"  
  
"Hermione"  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts?"  
  
"Harry"  
  
"Astronomy"  
  
"Ron"  
  
"Divination?"  
  
"Ohhh tough one either Lavender or Parvati."  
  
"Herbology?"  
  
"Defiantly Neville."  
  
"Care of Magical Creatures"  
  
"Ginny"  
  
"Charms"  
  
"Pansy"  
  
"I wonder who got the Owls award and Newts award?"  
  
Flashback Begins  
  
Everyone was sitting in the Weasley home. They were sitting and laughing. An owl came in and delivered them each a letter. Everyone looked in them. Ginny squealed.  
  
"Oh my gosh. Guys I wanted to wait to tell you this. I was told if I got at least 5 owls on my on my test I could be skipped up a year." Ginny squealed.  
  
"Wow Ginny way to go. I even didn't get that. I got O's in DADA and Arithmancy and herbology. I got an E in Transfiguration, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures and Charms. I got an A in Potions." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Hey we got the same to." Harry and Ron high fived.  
  
"I...I...I..g-got an O in everything." Ginny stammered.  
  
"What!? Well that's good Ginny." Hermione said with a slight frown.  
  
Flashback ends  
  
"I was so impressed that Ginny did so well. I mean she was in a grade lower than us. She did better than me and Pansy." Draco said  
  
"I passed everything with an E or O in everything, except I got an A in Potions." Neville commented with a hint of disappointment.  
  
"I got an E in everything." Lavender smiled with a blush.  
  
"Well Pansy and I got an O and E in everything." Draco said with a sneer.  
  
"Do you think that the Weird sisters mind a stage? We put it in between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw sections."  
  
"Calm down Hermione. They will be fine." Ron said helping her up.  
  
"Your detention is now over. Goodbye."  
  
"Goodnight." Everyone said while walking to the Gryffindor common room. 


	11. The Dance

The Dance

**Ginny's POV**

Three minutes left till the end of the class. Ginny was watching the clock. Time sure did slow down when you watched it. She wanted to get ready for the dance so bad. She wanted Draco to see her in the dress. She knew that her and the girls in the dream team would look good. It seemed she had been waiting a lifetime for the dance. Two minutes left. Man transfiguration usually wasn't this boring. They were learning animagus.

She could already change. She turned into a red fox. That was why Draco called her Fox.

One minute left, come on, come on.

"Ginny what is the most important thing to remember when wanting to become an animagus? Professor Mcgonagall asked.

"To not feel tense and worry about changing. IF you do the whole process could go wrong. Be calm and think of what you want to change into. Ginny said with an air of boredom.

"Yes very good.25 points to Gryfinndor and if you change into on I will give you 50 more."

Ginny changed into a fox and back. Then, the bell rung. Ginny ran out the room and up to the Gryfinndor common room. AS she was putting the dress on she got envious stares. She was undoubtly the prettiest girl in the room. They all put makeup on and got ready to go. This reminded her about the Yule Ball. Only this time she didn't have clumsy date. She the most sought out guy in the whole of hogwarts. She asked him not to put that much gel in his hair he said he would. At least there allowed to date now. Mr. and Mrs. weasley wouldn't let them at first but then they noticed how much they loved each other and allowed. Mr. Malfoy didn't allow it but he was in Azkaban and had nothing to say about it.

It was time to go downstairs. The guys were already down there. The girls in the dream team had decided to go down later so everyone could see them. As they finally made there way down to the landing for the last set of stairs they heard gasps. The Dream Team guy's backs were turned. When they heard the gasps and saw people pointing they turned. If it were possible for jaws to drop to the floor you could say theirs were. You could see pride and happiness in their eyes. They were their prize and always will be. The girls walked down the stairs and gave theirs arm to their guys.

"Ginny you are so pretty. Thank you for being my date to the ball. I love you." Draco told her with pride and love in his voice.

"Thank you on love of my life. You are looking quite handsome and sexy with no gel in your hair. You are getting quite a lot of stares from some girls."

"Ahhh! What can I say? I am quite the lady's man. Did all of you have to were the same type of dress?"

"Well did you all have to wear the same kind of tux? At least we have different colors for our dress. You all wore black."

"Good point. Well care to dance?"

"Sure. Besides I like this song." It was the song by Celine Dion, "My Heart Will go on." Ginny loved the song.

The whole night was fun. They did the Cha Cha Slide, Macarana. They made up moves to the song "Numb" (Linkin Park). They danced to the slow songs. "My Immortal" one of them. Some guys even came up to Draco and Ginny asking if they could have a dance with her. Of coarse they both said no. Ginny and Draco both received jealous stares. They really were a match made in heaven and earth. The dance soon ended quickly. To soon if you asked the couple.

Dumbledore then stood up and asked if everyone would please go to their section. As the girls waited to be led back to the table the guys just stood there. Soon they were the only ones left on the dance floor.

Then Draco knelt down in front of Ginny. She gasped. He pulled out a box and opened it. "Virginia Anne Weasley, You are so beautiful. I look forward to seeing you everyday. You are my sunset. Will you marry me Draco Brian Malfoy?"

"Yes I will marry you." Ginny barely got out when she started to cry. Draco slipped on a ring. In the center of the gold ring it had a sapphire in a shape of heart. On each side in a line was 3 diamonds.

"Congratulations Ginny. We are so proud for you." Hermione congratulated.

Then Ron knelt down in front of Hermione. He pulled out a box with a golden ring. It had a ruby and a small diamond on each side of the ruby. "Hermione Jane Granger will you marry me Ronald Mark Weasley. I have loved you since I saw you the first day on the train 7 years back."

Hermione was in so much shock and tears that she just nodded.

Then Harry knelt in front of Pansy. "Pansy Patty Parkingson you took my breath away when you joined our group." Will you marry me Harry James Potter." He brought out a Golden ring with a blue topaz surrounded by diamonds. She of course said yes. She loved him.

Neville and Seamus decided to do a double proposal and if they said yes a double wedding. It was all perfect. The whole thing went like this:

"Lavender Kate Brown...

"Parvati Marie Patil...

"You are my life. I would die if you weren't with me for the rest of my life."

"I love you so much. I loved you since I first saw you."

"Will you marry me Neville Jake Longbottom."

"Will you marry me Seamus Micheal Finnigan."

They of coarse said yes and loved the double wedding. The awards were handed out and they of course were given to the people in the dream team. Then they went to bed.

**AN** : **Plz Read and review. IN a couple of days a new Ginny and Draco story will come out from us. It will be good trust me.**


	12. Forever Friends

Pansy smiled at the ring on her finger, tracing around the beautiful diamonds and the large topaz set in the center. She still couldn't believe she was getting married. To Harry Potter of all people. A frown crossed her face. How was she going to tell her parents? It was more than rumor that the Parkinson's has been supporters of the Dark Lord. Her parents might give money to the school and certain charities, but she knew what they were really up too. They had tried to mix her up in to, asking her to spy for them while she was at school. Well, that was over now.  
  
She was apart of the Order now and unknowingly to her parents she was spying on them themselves. Draco was as well, though the risk were a little more dangerous for him. Pansy had no idea how he was going to keep his proposal to Ginny a secret from his family. They had eyes and ears everywhere. They had found out about him being moved into Gryffindor Tower before half the school had found out.  
  
Hermione walked into the room and grinned as she saw Pansy. "Hey, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing really, just packing away a few things..." Their dorm was a wreck. Clothes and books were tossed around everywhere. Pansy had no idea how she was going to find everything. She did know one thing though. She didn't want to leave Hogwarts. This place had become a home and the people here, family.  
  
Hermione sat down on the bed beside her scanning the royal mess. Surprisingly she didn't say anything about it. "So this is it?"  
  
Pansy sighed and it seemed that the last 7 years had just flashed before her eyes. "I guess so."  
  
"Pan?"  
  
"Hmm?" Where had the time gone. It seemed only yesterday she had been a 1st year looking up at Hogwarts for the first time.  
  
"I'm glad we became friends."  
  
"Me too." 


	13. The battle

The Battle, Finally

**Okay so I am so sorry for such a long update. Two more chapters and this thing will be done. So here it is.**

HERMIONE'S POV

She walked over to the window and stared out at the lake. Only a week left and she didn't want to go.

She couldn't believe that time could go by so fast. In her first year, she met the boy she loved and is now engaged to. And also became friends with Harry. In her second year being petrified by the basilisk and Ron so anxious to save her. In her third year Ron and her fights over her stupid cat. In her fourth year Ron was jealous of her going with Victor Krum. In her fifth year when Ron and her always were fighting and got harmed but still cared for each other. Now it was her seventh year she couldn't believe that it was already time to go.

Then Hermione's eyes traveled over to the Forbidden Forest. What she saw made her scream. Everyone in the common room looked up. Ron bolted over and pulled her to him.

"It's begun, we have to tell Dumbledore. The Deatheaters are here."

Draco stood up and pulled Ginny to him. She cried on his shoulders. Hermione cried on Ron's while Pansy cried on Harry's. Everyone knew what was going to happen. They said there last good byes knowing they might never see each other again.

Everyone then grabbed his or her wands. All the Sixth and Seventh years walked out into the hallways. They ran into the great hall where all the Teachers were.

"Harry I want you to stay away until most the Deatheaters is gone. Do you understand?"

"I want to help Dumbledore."

"No we need you! Go into the statue room."

Harry took one last look at everyone. He hugged Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Neville and kissed Pansy. He took one last look and walked onto the statue room.

Then the battle came. Draco found his father and was fighting him. Ginny found Lestrang and was fighting her. Ron and Hermione found some while Pansy was fighting others.

The battle continued for about an hour when the Dementers arrived. The Dream team screamed and ran together in a circle. They then started to make theirs. What surprised everyone was Draco's usual snake turned into a Dragon. It destroyed most of the dementors. Then the Dream team got together and turned their backs to everyone with a shield protecting them. They then put there wands together and said Expecto Patronum. Then this brillant light formed inside the Great hall. The patronus formed to create the world's rarest dragon. This Dragon could kill anything including people. It attacked the deatheaters and Dementors.

Finally only Voldemort was left. Harry came out of fighting and ran in front of Voldemort. Harry then reached behind his back and gabbed the Godric Gryfinndors sword. He ran towards Voldemort and stabbed him in the heart. Then black light shot out from him and he was killed.

Everyone screamed with joy. All the couples kissed and everyone was jumping up and down.

"Harry look your scar is gone!" Hermione said while pointing to Harry's forehead. Indeed it was gone.

**Okay well that's it for right now. I don't know hen the next one will come out but I hope you like this.**


End file.
